Tamao's Private Emotion
by Chibi Celph - Kouga
Summary: Horo se enferma y la unica quien puede cuidarlo es Tamao.. mi primer fic ._.
1. Default Chapter

Celph: Weeeeeeno!! Que vergüenza!! Es mi primer fic aki XDD wenooo todo sea por eliminar el aburrimiento ne? 

Horo: Sie claro! Utilizandome para tus siniestros planes u.ú

Celph: No son siniestros . son wais, que no ves que es un HoroXTamao?

Horo: O.o??

Celph: ^-^ que?

Horo: Es que.. bueno.. tu sabes -.-... es genial!!!!

Celph: o.o y eso? Pense que me ibas a maldecir en ainu XD

Horo: no!!.. cof cof.. es que.. aquí entre nos.. la señorita Tamao hace comida deliciosa **

Celph: PLOPS! _o_ .. bueno.. ojala quede bien u_u es mi primer fic asi que no me maten o lastimen XD. El fic se llama private emotions y le puse asi debido a que la neña que me dio la inspiracion para crear este fic me ayudo a decidir que esta era la rola ideal para esta pareja n_nuu

Horo: Y sale en un video congelado *o* hieloo perfecto!

Celph: sie!! Muajajaja... ok ok ._. dejen me pongo misterioso y tetrico XDD

Private Emotion..

Algunas veces.. 

...los espiritus deciden crear coincidencias... situaciones entre las personas para que al final de dichos dilemas, brote algo hermoso. 

Algunas veces.. 

...estas situaciones son dolorosas, y pueden traer batallas entre los mismos amigos.. y hermanos....

...Pero siempre...

... los espiritus tendran la razon... puesto que sus conocimientos son infinitos.. y no solo en la batalla entre shamanes... tal vez hasta en el amor...

Parecia estar lloviendo en todo japon. La pension Asakura se encontraba casi sola ya que todos los shamanes se habian ido a un entrenamiento en las montañas. La unica que quedaba presente era la pequeña Tamao quien habia decidido limpiar un poco para cuando llegaran los cansados guerreros y las chicas que siempre los acompañaban. La pequeña niña de cabellos rosas se encontraba deslizando una pequeña toalla por los viejos pisos de la pension. Al terminar se levanta algo cansada mientras con una mano seca un poco de sudor que corria por su frente.

Tamao: Phew! Pense que nunca acabaria con los pisos ^^u estoy segura que la señorita Anna se pondra feliz al ver su reflejo en el piso XD. 

Ponchi: Tamao!! Hay alguien en la puerta!! ^O^

Tamao: Huh? Pero si esta lloviendo horriblemente @.@ -corre a la puerta-

La pequeña Tamao corre desesperada al pensar que algun pobre ser humano se habia perdido o algo parecido (es Tamao xD dramatica al 1000%). Al llegar a las puertas se topa con Pilika quien esperaba sonriente. Tamao se percato de que esta traia la chaqueta de su hermano Horo Horo.

Pilika: Tamaoooo!! ^O^ -corre con ella mientras que cierra su paraguas- pense que no estabas y que tendriamos que caminar mas en la lluvia!! T_T.

Tamao: O.ouu señorita Pilika.. porque trae la chaqueta del joven Horo Horo?

En eso, alguien cruza los jardines completamente empapado y cansado.  
Horo: . como te vas a mojar si te quedaste con el paraguas y mi chaqueta pilika!

Pilika: Ay hermano!! Ya deja de estarte mojando!! Te vas a enfermar!!

Horo: u_ú ay esta niña... -camina hasta donde se encuentra Tamao- señorita Tamao! Me da mucho gusto volverla a ver ^^

Tamao: El gusto es todo mio! -agacha su cabeza honorablemente- pasen por favor! ^^

Todos fueron directamente a la sala, Tamao encendio el Televisor mientras Pilika presionaba los botones en el control remoto para encontrar su novela preferida "Sakura Card Ganchos" mientras tanto Horo se sacudia como perro en el suelo para poder secar su puntiagudo cabello azul. El chico no traia mas que sus largos shorts y su tabla en la espalda. Su cuerpo parecia tener algunos raspones y golpes quienes llamaron la atencion de Tamamura. Esta muestra un rostro de preocupacion por el ainu que Horo rapidamente percata.

Horo: o.o señorita Tamao?

Tamao: ... que le paso joven Horo? Hubo algun problema? o.ò

Horo: Huh? -mira su cuerpo- ah! No te preocupes! Lo que pasa es que tuve una batalla con Ren mientras entrenabamos en las montañas ^^u.. por desgracia comenzo a llover y ya no pudimos terminar el entrenamiento u_u

Pilika: Aun asi ese sujeto es un salvaje!! Mira que pegarle a mi hermanito que tanto cuido!!... NO!!! NO LO BESES SAKURA!! ;O; LI TE ENGAÑA CON TOMOYO!!! -golpea la Tv-

Tamao: O.ou se... señorita pilika?

Horo: dejala, anda de loca.. -suspira- en estos momentos estuvieramos con los demas si no fuera por ella quien penso que alguno de los chicos tramaba asesinarme u_ú, me obligo a cruzar media ciudad casi desnudo mientras que ella se quedaba con mi chaqueta T_T

Tamao: u_u pobre joven Horo, espere un segundo y le traere una toalla y el botiquin ^^

Horo: No se preocupe señorita Tamao ^^u no se moleste

Tamao: Pero esta sangrando!! Y esta empapado! -sale del cuarto- no se mueva ^^

Horo: o//o vaya. .nadie se habia preocupado asi por mi

De pronto, el control remoto es proyectado a gran velocidad hacia la cabeza de Horo Horo haciendolo caer con tremendo chipote en la frente.

Pilika: Y YO QUE MALAGRADECIDO?!?! ESTOY PINTADA?!?!.. -comienza a llorar- YO QUE HE PASADO NOCHES ENTERAS..... DURMIENDO Y SOÑANDO QUE TE TRANSFORMARAS EN EL SHAMAN KING!!! T__T WAAAH!!!

Horo: -levantandose- YA CALLATE!! O DEJAME EN PAZ!! ME TIENES HASTA EL... KORORO CON TUS GRITOS!! 

Tamao mientras en la lavanderia ( habia lavanderia? XD no recuerdo XD ) buscaba felizmente una toalla grande para horo horo. De repente al mover algunas toallas cae una en especial color naranja. Esta traia la palabra "Yoh" grabada en una de las esquinas. Tenia dibujos de pequeñas naranjas y todo eso parecia estar hecho a mano. Tamao se hinca y la toma abrazandola. Cierra sus ojos mientras que en su mente puede recrear aquel magico momento cuando se la entrego a Yoh: (preparense pal viaje en el tiempo xD)

Tamao: -narrando en la mente- El jovenYoh estaba a punto de partir hacia la ciudad para iniciar su entrenamiento antes de que iniciara la pelea de shamanes. La señorita Anna se habia despedido de el y yo parecia estar paralizada con esta pequeña toalla en manos... me habia tardado mas de dos noches en bordar y en detallar con todo mi esfuerzo el regalo para el joven Yoh.. no fue hasta minutos despues que dejo la casa de sus abuelos..

Tamao: -corriendo- Joven Yoh!! Espere 

Yoh: Huh? Tamao ^^ que pasa?

Tamao: .... TENGA!! //////!!!! -extiende los brazos dejando ver la toalla-

Yoh: o.o? para mi?

-Tamao asiente con la cabeza- ///

Yoh: gracias!! Esta muy bonita y es de color naranja! ^^ estoy seguro que me dara buena suerte!! 

Tamao: -narrando en la mente- en ese momento.. mi corazon palpito mil veces mas rapido de lo normal.. mi rostro se habia enrojecido por completo mientras que el .. con esa calida y hermosa sonrisa... se dio la vuelta y siguio con su camino... joven Yoh... si supiera lo que siento por usted... pero no... su destino es casarse con la señorita Anna.. yo lo unico que puedo hacer es seguir apoyandolo en todo ^^

Despues de reaccionar, Tamao levanto un par de toallas que habia tirado -junto con la naranja- en eso, giro para alcanzar la puerta y se topo con Horo horo quien se encontraba observandola.

Tamao: Joven Horo! O///o -deja caer las dos toallas-

Horo: ... -reacciona- ah! Disculpe señorita Tamao!.. -se agacha para levantar las toallas- lo que pasa es que Pilika se puso odiosa y mejor escape.

Tamao: -se agacha tambien y recoge otra toalla- no.. no se preocupe! 

Horo horo toma la toalla color naranja y se da cuenta que era un regalo especial de Yoh. Tambien se habia percatado de cómo Tamao la abrazaba.

Horo: Señorita Tamao... usted...

Suspendiendo su oracion, el ainu pudo ver el rostro trizte y sonrojado de Tamao. Habia comprendido que ella tenia sentimientos muy fuertes y escondidos dentro de su corazon por Yoh, y que el no se habia dado cuenta de eso. De pronto, como si la chica hubiera leido su mente dijo cambiando completamente sus gestos.

Tamao: ... usted sabe que el joven Yoh esta destinado a casarse con la señorita Anna ^^.

Horo: ... señorita Tamao... -la mira algo trizte-

Tamao: No se preocupe por mi ^^, vamos! Le ayudare con sus heridas -sale de la habitacion mientras jala el brazo de Horo horo-

Al llegar a uno de los cuartos, Horo horo se habia metido a bañar mientras que la señorita Tamao lo esperaba con otro cambio de ropa (de esas vatas ke siempre traen en la mañana XD). El joven ainu tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo que habia observado.

Horo: -en la bañera... aunque es algo asi como un pozo de awas termales ne? XD- Ese canalla de Yoh!!! No solo esta comprometida con la amargada de Anna!! Sino tambien tiene el corazon de la inocente señorita Tamao en sus manos!!.. y porque yo no tengo novia?? T_T lo unico que me queda es mi hermana pero no la soporto!!

Horo sumergio su cuerpo dejando solo su cabeza fuera del agua. Sus heridas sanaban lenta y relajadamente en las aguas termales.

Horo: ... aun asi... se ve que la señorita Tamao sufre mucho por el amor que le tiene a Yoh... una chica tan bella como ella deberia de tener a muchos chicos a sus pies u_ú... sie... no entiendo porque se obsesiona con un chico tan feo y flacucho como Yoh..

En eso, Horo se levanta con una toalla en la cintura y abre la puerta para ir por su cambio de ropa... no sin darse cuenta que Tamao seguia ahí.

Horo: o.o

Tamao: o.o!!!

Horo: o.o ... 6.6... O///O

Tamao: @////@ .... AAAAAH!!! ////

Horo: AH!! O////o!! -corre y se lanza al agua-

Tamao: -tapandose la cara- Lo siento mucho joven Horo horo!! No fue mi intencion!!! @///@!!!

Horo: No.. disculpame tu!!!! Fue mi culpa!! 

Tamao: ehm.. este... ahí esta su ropa y en su cuarto le he dejado el botiquin o///o .. cre... creo que debo ir a ver si la señorita Pilika no necesita una pierna.. digo!!! Una toalla!! ///!! -corre-

Horo: -////-u ay que me da...  
Minutos despues de eso, Horo horo se habia puesto la vata que Tamao le habia prestado. Como Yoh y el eran mas o menos del mismo tamaño no fue dificil conseguirle ropa. Se encontraba sentado en el colchon de su cuaarto intentando ponerse una venda en el brazo. De pronto se escucha una voz tras la puerta.

Tamao: Jo.. joven Horo?

Horo: adelante señorita Tamao u_u

Tamao: Este.. vine a traerle un poco de comida -///-

Horo: Señorita Tamao.. queria disculparme por el show que di ahorita u_u

Tamao: No se preocupe joven Horo.. se que usted no tenia intenciones.. u_ù

Tamao voltea a ver el brazo mal vendado de Horo horo y decide ayudarle. Las pequeñas y calidas manos de la niña comienzan a tiernamente desenvolver las vendas chuecas que el ainu torpemente intentaba poner.

Horo: es.. algo dificil n_ñu

Tamao: No se preocupe ^^... el joven Yoh siempre llegaba lastimado de sus entrenamientos. La señorita Anna siempre me encargaba ayudarlo con los vendajes asi que tengo algo de experiencia. -comienza a vendar el brazo-

Horo: Ha estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.. no es asi señorita Tamao?

Tamao: Puede llamarme Tamao si usted lo desea ^^... si.. he estado aquí desde que era una niña pequeña ^^u los señores Asakura han sido muy buenos conmigo, sino quien sabe que estaria haciendo en estos momentos.. jeje ^^

Horo: Ya veo... no! No puedo llamarle Tamao a secas o.o es una falta de respeto

Tamao: No se preocupe por eso ^^ todo mundo me dice asi

Horo: u.ú la dejare de llamar señorita Tamao.. cuando usted deje de llamarme joven Horo ^^

Tamao: ehm.. este.. @@!!

Horo: Jejeje eres algo graciosa ^^.... -_-

Tamao: @.@? le sucede algo joven Horo?

Horo: No.. no es nada... -_- simplemente es cansancio...

Tamao: ¿? -toca la frente de Horo horo con su mano- oh por dios! Tiene fiebre!! ó.ò!!

Horo: No es nada.. -//- no se preocupe...

Tamao: No! La fiebre es algo peligrosa! Sera mejor que se recueste! Ire a traerle un poco de te.

Tamao pone sus manos en el pecho de Horo horo recostandolo lentamente. Horo quien parecia sentir un ligero cansancio por lo que parecia fiebre comienza a sonrojarse al sentir las delicadas manos de la chica en su cuerpo. Acto seguido Tamao se levanta y baja para avisarle a su hermana. Mientras tanto Horo horo comienza a sentirse cada vez mas y mas pesado sin contar que el dolor de cuerpo habia iniciado entre la misma fiebre y los golpes de la batalla. De pronto cae dormido.

Pilika y Tamao suben a ver a Horo quien se habia quedado dormido. Tamao toca una vez mas la frente del ainu y este habia aumentado su temperatura. Parecia estar empeorando cada vez mas.

Tamao: El joven Horo esta empeorando.. 

Pilika: Hermano!! Disculpame!! No quize enfermarte!! T_T

Tamao: Tranquilizese señorita Pilika!! Necesitamos medicina.. pero no hay nada en la pension u_u

Pilika: Hay una farmacia por aquí?

Tamao: Creo que hay una.. pero esta algo lejos

Pilika: Ire por ella!

Tamao: Pero.. pero.. esta lloviendo muy fuerte!! @.@

Pilika: No puedo dejar a mi hermano asi.. tengo que ayudarlo!! Fue mi culpa que se enfermara debido a que le quite su chaqueta.. es toda mi culpa!! -se pone a llorar histerica-

Tamao:Uhm.. uhm.. ya se.. conchi!

Conchi: -apareciendo- sie Tamao?

Tamao: Por favor acompaña a la señorita Pilika ! Te lo encargo mucho si?

Conchi: Despreocupate Tamao!!

Asi, Pilika y Conchi se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la farmacia. La lluvia habia aumentado su fuerza y las gotas parecian estar del tamaño de una manzana. Pilika corrio lo mas que pudo asustada de los rayos hasta que llego a la farmacia.. desgraciadamente para ella al salir habian cerrado todas las calles del lugar debido a una inhundacion.

Pilika: Dejenme pasar!! !!! Mi hermano esta muy enfermo!!!

Policia: Lo siento señorita no puedo dejar pasar a nadie u_u

Pilika: Agh!! Dejenme!!! Conchi!! Lleva esto con Tamao!! Yo ire cuando me dejen pasar T_T

Conchi: Esta bien señorita Pilika o.ò tenga cuidado y no golpee a nadie!! -vuela con la medicina-

Conchi floto tan rapido como pudo dejando atrás a Pilika. De pronto al llegar a la pension Tamao lo recibe en la puerta.

Tamao: Que paso con la señorita Pilika!! ;O;

Conchi: Cerraron las calles u_u no podra pasar hasta que no pase la tormenta.

Tamao: u_u ire con ella

Ponchi: Tamao!! Parece que el niño empeoro!!

Tamao: Que?!?! @.@ oh no!! Joven horo!! -corre de nuevo-

Tamao llega y ve a Horo retorciendose en su cama, la fiebre habia aumentado y su rostro se habia enrojecido aun mas. Tamao rapido toma la medicina y le da un poco a Horo quien sigue con dolores en todo el cuerpo. Trayendo un pequeño tazon con agua y poniendo la cabeza del ainu en sus piernas, Tamao comienza a humedecer su frente con un pequeño paño. Pareciera que Horo se encontraba mal. La noche habia llegado y la fiebre seguia. Horo seguia quejandose mientras que Tamao se encontraba algo nerviosa por el estado del chico. Utilizando sus manos comienza a acariciar el rostro del joven ainu mientras le dice con suaves palabras.

Tamao: No se preocupe Joven Horo.. pronto acabara la fiebre..

Horo: agh.. se.. señorita Tamao... .

Tamao: Tranquilicese.. ^^ -le acaricia la mejilla- tiene que descansar... 

Tamao ve que el joven Horo se tranquiliza un poco y deja de quejarse. Las piernas de la chica se encontraban dormidas debido a la posicion y el tiempo que habia permanecido asi.

Tamao: Vamos niña.. tienes que soportar.. el joven horo necesita.. tu.. ayuda... -queda dormida abrazando el rostro de Horo horo.. mientras este la acompaña en el viaje hacia el mundo de morfeo.

  
Celph: o.o wai!! Que barata historia!! T_T

Horo: ami me gusto!! °° me esta abrazando una niña!!

Yoh: No entiendo.. ¿por qué una toalla? (~3~)

Celph: Porque si vas a entrenar necesitas Toallas ^O^

Horo: Oye pero yo no le veo nada de romantico a eso o.o

Celph: Espera!! Ps todavia hay mas pedazo pero not yet xDDDD 

Horo: o.ou okey

Celph: Wenu, ojala ke les guste... se que no soy muy bueno y pesh me gustaria ke me dejaran un comentario XD o un riviu XD soe nuevo en esto del Fan fiction y ps ojala mejore con el tiempo ^^ sten preparao pa la segunda y tercer parte XD.. u_u..  



	2. Ayudame a Olvidar

Celph: . ... ..... parece que todo esta bien con ff xD 

Horo: o.ò por poko y nos dejaban sin fic

Celph: Lo se XD.. weno tons me pongo a hacer la segunda parte

Pilika: Y salgo io?!?! *O*

Celph: no ^^

Pilika: QUEEEEE?!?! COMO NO PUEDO SALIR YO EN UN FIC REFERENTE A MI HERMANO?!?!?! ME VOY A QUEDAR ENCLAUSTRADA TODO EL DIA EN LA FARMACIA O QUE?!?! *comienza a llorar*

Horo: alguien que le de un calmante ~_~

Celph: .o calma, al cabo hay tele en la farmacia y podras ver tu capitulo de sakura card ganshos XDDD

Pilika: .. ah bueno entonces sie me quedo ^O^

Horo y Celph: _o_

Celph: Bueno bueno.. ahora la segunda parte de Private Emotions!! Donde empieza la melosidad y los problemas ^O^.

Tamao's Private Emotions Capitulo 2: Ayudame a Olvidar

A la mañana siguiente la lluvia se habia calmado. Pareciera que la tormenta habia tomado un pequeño receso despues de desatar su furia toda la noche. La luz comienza a penetrar por las ventanas de la pension Asakura causando que Horo horo despertara de su mal sueño.

Horo: -bostezando- ñam.. ñam . buenos di... -abre los ojos- O_O woa!!

Diciendo eso, se levanto rapido viendo que la señorita Tamao estaba acostada abrazando su cabeza. El brusco y repentino movimiento despierta a la niña. Tamao tenia las piernas adoloridas debido a la posicion que habia tomado casi toda la noche.

Tamao: -_- ñam.. o.o ah! Joven Horo Horo se encuentra usted mejor?? ^^

Horo: Bueno.. yo... o///o que me sucedió?

Tamao: Pues.. tuvo fiebre todo el dia, su hermana fue a traerle una medicina y pues parece que ha surtido efecto ^^

Horo: Mi... hermana?... donde esta ella?

Tamao: -baja un poco la cabeza- su hermana se encuentra en la ciudad.. hubo una inhundacion y cerraron las calles.. conchi fue quien me trajo la medicina.

Horo: Ya veo.. debo ir a ver si esta bien.. -se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar-

Tamao: No joven o.o usted se encuentra enfermo aun -se levanta y lo detiene del brazo-

En ese momento, Horo horo dio vuelta para toparse con los hermosos ojos de Tamao quien lo miraba con preocupacion. Por alguna extraña razon esos ojos inhundaron de hermosos pensamientos la mente de Horo horo haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. El ainu sentia su corazon palpitar estrepitosamente queriendole informar que ahora tenia dueña y esta se encontraba parada frente a el. Tamao quien tambien pudo ver los hermosos ojos del chico comienza a sonrojarse mientras que el silencio rodea todo el cuarto. De pronto la chica reacciona y suelta el brazo de Horo horo.

Tamao: lo.. lo siento... -sonrojada-

Horo: -sonrojado xD- no... tienes razon.. creo que descansare un poco

Tamao: o.o en serio? Gracias joven Horo!! ^^

Horo: señorita Tamao.. usted... me cuido toda la noche?

Tamao: sie.. disculpeme fue una falta de respeto u_u pero estaba muy preocupada por usted...

Horo: no! No diga eso!!... en verdad... sin contar a mi hermana es la primera persona que ha hecho algo asi por mi...

Tamao: o///o este.. yo.. creo que ire a preparar el desayuno! Por favor vuelva a acostarse ^^

Horo: ._. esta bien

Asi, Tamao vuelve a la cocina algo confundida mientras que Horo se sienta en su catre. Su mente daba vueltas mientras analizaba lo que sucedia con la joven de cabellos rosas, sentia que estaba enamorandose de ella pero tambien sabia que desgraciadamente el corazon de Tamao le pertenecia a Yoh Asakura.

Horo: Se paso toda la noche cuidandome... porque?... debo recompensarla de alguna manera... pero como?

En eso, conchi y ponchi aparecen en la habitacion.

Conchi: Lo sabia!! Tus planes son malvados!! Quieres aprovecharte de la inocente de Tamao.

Horo: eh? O.o no!!

Ponchi: Sie!! La pobre se quedo dormida mientras tu fingias estar enfermo!!! Que ser tan desagradable eres T_T

Horo: No es lo ke ustedes piensan u.ú...

Conchi: Y lo peor de todo es que la pobrecita de Tamao cayo redondita ... pero por eso estamos aquí shaman debilucho!!! 

Horo: .. sh...shaman debilucho?!?!

Ponchi: Te eliminaremos y salvaremos a Tamao de tus siniestros planes!!

Horo: ... -rostro malvado con la tabla posesionada- .. ya me hartaron plagio de espiritus.. ahora les demostrare lo debilucho que soy!!!

Ambos: Q.Q ahh!!!!

......POW!!.......

Los dos espiritus salen volando por la ventana hasta perderse en el horizonte. Horo en cambio guarda su tabla y decide ir en busqueda de Tamao. Al llegar a la cocina ve que la chica se encontraba dormida de brazos cruzados en la mesa, todo daba a entender que tuvo una muy mala noche.

Horo: se... señorita Tamao -la mueve un poco-

Tamao: -despierta alarmada- NO SEÑORA ANNA NO ESTABA VIENDO BAJO LA VATA DEL JOVEN YOH @////@!!!!

Horo: O.o!!!

Tamao: uhm.. ... este... joven horo!! .. n_ñuu que hace fuera de la cama.

Horo: Bueno yo... quise venir a ayudarle por haberme cuidado toda la noche u_u.

Tamao: No .. usted debe descansar ^^u ademas no fue nada

Horo: Dejeme ayudarle con los quehaceres de la casa! Vera que me siento mejor y que no sere una molestia ).. por favor!! ToT

Tamao: uhm.. bueno esta bien ^^ pero si se siente mal se ira directo a su habitacion.. esta bien?

Horo: Seguro!! *se dobla las mangas de la vata*

Tamao: Oh! Casi lo olvido! Su ropa ya debe de estar seca ^^ -va por ella y se la entrega- creo que se sentira mas comodo asi.

Horo: o//o gracias!! TvT hasta huele a bebe

Tamao: ^//^ por nada.. bueno.. es hora de hacer la comida!! 

Horo: Muero de hambre TT

Y asi los dos chicos iniciaron con la comida. Tamao cortaba las verduras mientras que Horo vertia todos los alimentos en las ollas y sartenes que Tamao habia preparado con anticipacion. Horo Horo con su carisma le hacia bromas a la señorita Tamao como mancharle la nariz con harina o hacer malavares con algunas verduras mientras que la chica se divertia viendo las payasadas del chico con gran alegria. Al paso del tiempo la comida estaba lista y ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

Horo: Ah!! Pense que nunca terminariamos!! ** -comienza a comer como desesperado- todo esta delicioso!!

Tamao: -comiendo como gente normal- con cuidado joven Horo o.ò puede ahogarse

Horo: -tomando un vasote con agua- ahh!! No se preocupe ya estoy acostumbrado XD

Tamao: Parece que la fiebre se ha cortado ^^

Horo: Siep! Me siento de maravilla!, y todo gracias a usted ^^

Tamao: no.. no diga eso.. ^//^

Horo: -comiendo mas- diga lo que diga yo tengo la razon ^^ ademas.. usted cocina delicioso *.*

Tamao: No me hubiera salido tan bien si usted no me hubiera ayudado ^^u.. bueno, sera mejor que me apresure a limpiar los pasillos.. la lluvia de seguro hizo de las suyas y los dejo sucios otra vez u_u.

Horo: o.o!! espere yo le ayudo! -se acaba todo a una velocidad increible- agh!! X_x -se da golpes en el pecho y se pasa la comida- ahh!! ~_~ gracias por la comida

La chica toma los platos y los lleva a la cocina una vez mas. Horo horo se levanta para terminar de arreglar cuando de repente escucha el grito de Tamao. El ainu se alerta y corre rapidamente a la cocina.

Horo: Que pasa señorita Tamao?!?!

Tamao: -en el suelo- ou... _... 

Horo: Señorita Tamao!! O.o -la levanta y la ayuda a sentars en una silla- que sucedió?

Tamao: Soy una inutil u_u me resbale con todos los platos... la señorita Anna me va a matar ..

Horo: No se preocupe por eso o.ò , no se lastimo?

Tamao: Mi tobillo .. Creo que me golpeo un plato

Horo: Wow.. esta hinchado... sera mejor que le ponga una venda u_u asi no podra arreglar los pisos

Tamao: Pero!! .. luego la señorita Anna!!

Horo: Vamos! No se preocupe por esa bruja! Es mas! Por lo de los platos puede decir que yo los rompi ^^u creo que mi resistencia a los golpes ha aumentado debido a ella.

- Mientras tanto en las montañas... -

Anna: -estornuda-

Manta: Que pasa Anna o.o te estas resfriando?

Yoh: De seguro alguien esta hablando mal de ella XD

Anna: -. -mirada asesina-

Yoh: O.O no es cierto annita!! Si todos te quieren mucho!! ^~^uuu

Ryu: Y sigue lloviendo... sigue lloviendo al corazoon -cantando-

Ren: Ya callen a este nako u_ú en mi pais esas canciones son ilegales y los que las cantan son mandados a prision

Bason: Que inteligente es señorito *o*!!

- de regreso a la Asakura Penshion XD -

Tamao: Pero.. pero los pisos @.@ tengo que limpiarlos

Horo: Yo me encargare de los pisos u_u usted quedese aquí 

Tamao: pero!! @.@!!!

Horo: _

Tamao: Esta bien -///-

Horo: Bien! ^^ primero le pondre la venda!! No tardo!!

Horo corre hacia la puerta y 5 minutos despues....

Horo: Ehm.. señorita Tamao? ^^u

Tamao: En la lavanderia debajo de las toallas u_u

Horo: gracias! Esta pension es confusa ~_~

Tamao: jejeje ^^u

EL chico de cabellos azules trae la venda y ... venda [xD] a Tamao delicadamente. Despues toma un pequeño trapo y comienza a limpiar los pasillos de la pension con gran velocidad. Despues de eso comienza a limpiar las demas habitaciones de la pension. La lluvia habia traido bastante lodo. Ya mucho mas tarde y al haber acabado con toda la limpieza Horo cae rendido en uno de los pasillos algo pensativo.

Horo: -con los ojos cerrados- wow.. esto es tan pesado como los entrenamientos de mi hermana ~_~.. por cierto.. que estara haciendo mi hermana en este momento...jeje de seguro esta preocupada por mi ^^uuu

-Y en la farmacia... -

Pilika: NOOOOOO LO SABIA!!! NO PUEDO DEJARLO SOLO NI UN MOMENTO PORQUE ANDA DE CASANOVA!!! ES UN PARASITO!!! !!!

Señor: ^^u calmese señorita no es para tanto

Pilika: COMO ME VOY A CALMAR!!! AHORA LI ANDA BESUQUEANDOSE CON LA ARRASTRADA DE NAOKO!! oOó -imitando- "Ay si ven que te quiero mostrar un nuevo cuento de hadas!!".. LO SABIA!! POBRE SAKURA T___T ELLA QUE ESPERA YA UN NIÑO DE ESE MALNACIDO T___T PORQUE LA VIDA ES TAN HORRENDAAA WAAAH!!.

Señor: tienes razon ToT!!! Pobre Sakura... oye.. por cierto... cuando te vas a ir? .

De regreso con el Ainu, de pronto siente que alguien le quita la cinta. Abre los ojos y ve que es Tamao quien jugetonamente lo saluda.

Tamao: Veo que ya termino ^^

Horo: Mi cinta ToT

Tamao: Me gusta mucho su cinta ^^ creo que me la quedare -se la pone-

Horo: . no es gracioso -intenta quitarsela-

Tamao alegre por ninguna razon comienza a correr con dificultad escapando de Horo horo quien rapidamente se levanta para perseguirla. En la sala Tamao pierde fuerza en el pie y cae seguido de Horo quien se tropieza con la misma chica. Ambos se miran y comienzan a reir... pero... segundos despues la risa habia parado y ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. El rojo en sus mejillas comenzaba a reaparecer y es cuando Horo horo movido por sus instintos se acerca a la señorita Tamao. El chico iba directo a besar los pequeños labios de la niña.

Tamamura se sentia nerviosa... algo la impulsaba a besar al chico quien parecia haberle ganado gran afecto pero fue su ciego amor por esa persona quien interrumpio la escena.

Tamao: joven Horo.. disculpeme -lo detiene-

Horo: .. yo... lo siento... -se levanta y se aleja-

Tamao: ....

La chica estaba confundida, no sabia porque estaba haciendo eso... era la primera vez que alguien parecia gustarle y ella lo rechaza.. era el amor de Yoh quien habia impedido ese beso.. Tamao se golpea en la cabeza mientras en su confusion suelta lagrimas de frustracion.

Tamao: Porque no puedo!! Porque tengo que estar aferrada a el... el joven Horo horo es una buena persona.. pero no lo amo... no siento lo mismo que con el joven Yoh... Tamao eres una tonta!!!

Se sentia culpable.. se sentia mal y hasta trizte por el ainu quien se encontraba sentado en los pasillos de la pension. Tamao decide ir a su habitacion para no molestar al joven Horo Horo con su prescencia. Mientras tanto este se encontraba culpandose por haber iniciado toda esta controversia.

Horo: Eres un tonto!!! !!! -golpea el piso- Porque hiciste eso!!! La señorita Tamao esta enamorada del joven Yoh y tu lo unico que hiciste fue quedar en ridiculo... Horo horo jamas terminaras de sorprenderme con tu estupidez !!!.. sera mejor que me largue de la pension antes de que se haga mas tarde..

El chico se pone de pie decidido a irse de la pension, pero en ese momento sintio algo apoyarse sobre su espalda. Paralizado por el sentimiento, horo horo se dio cuenta que se trataba de la señorita Tamao. La lluvia inicio de nuevo.

Tamao: No se vaya por favor...

Horo: .. se.. Señorita Tamao..

Tamao: Lo necesito... lo necesito mucho.. -pasa sus brazos por su cintura-

Horo: No.. no se preocupe.. no me ire... -se da la vuelta y toma las manos de la señorita Tamao-

Ambos se quedaron una vez mas mirandose a los ojos. Horo horo sabia que lo unico que podia hacer por la chica que amaba era apoyarla.. puesto que su amor nunca seria correspondido. En eso el ainu se sorprende al ver como la chica pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos de Horo horo.

Tamao: Ayudeme... 

Horo: po.. por supuesto.. -cruza sus brazos envolviendola en ellos- la ayudare en lo que usted me diga..

Tamao: -levanta su cabeza y mira una vez mas a horo en el rostro- ayudame.. a olvidarlo... 

Los ojos del Ainu se abrieron sorpresivamente al sentir los calidos labios de Tamao unirse con los suyos. Los pensamientos triztes y depresivos del ainu en ese momento fueron explosivamente destruidos por la ternura de la chica. El contacto de sus brazos y sus labios emanaban calidad pulsaciones por cada poro de su cuerpo que lo llenaban de felicidad y tranquilidad. 

Correspondiendo el beso y cerrando asi un nexo entre ambos, los dos shamanes habian podido al fin encontrar la felicidad. Una felicidad que rompia limites y abarcaba todo. La lluvia pareciese estar feliz por la union de los dos chicos calmando sus aguas y dejando ver la hermosa luna envuelta en hermosas y esponjosas nubes oscuras.

Horo: Te amo.. Tamao..

Tamao: Y yo a usted.. joven Horo Horo..

Horo: -sonriendo traviesamente- habias prometido no decirme asi cuando yo te dijera Tamao.

Tamao: ^//^ lo siento.. creo que es la costumbre.. usted sabe.. la educacion y eso.

Horo: -tomando con sus manos el rostro de Tamao- entonces... si me disculpa.. 

Y diciendo sarcasticamente esas palabras, Horo horo vuelve a besar a Tamao. Esa noche Horo horo pudo dormir tranquilamente mientras que la señorita Tamao tuvo la oportunidad de descansar en su cama. La noche fue pacifica y agradable puesto que la lluvia habia parado. A la mañana siguiente alguien entra en la pension. Deja caer una mochila completamente cubierta de lodo seguida por una espada y su funda.

Amidamaru: Amo Yoh, al fin llegamos a la pension.

Yoh: Asi es Amidamaru ^o^ muero de hambre.. me pregunto si Tamao estara despierta.

  
Celph: Yoh O.o orales!!! 

Horo: noooooooo triangulo amorosooo 

Celph: Sie!! El ultimo capitulo tiene ke tener un wen desenlace XDDD y ke kieres? Es un tipico HoroXTamao-ella-enamorada-yoh-no-puede-olvidarlo fic XD

Horo: . te odio

-de la nada el de las 1080 envuelve a horo horo-

Horo: Gasp o.O

Anna: -lo acerca- Con que bruja ehh? . 

Horo: A.. Annita ^^uuuuuu

Celph: .o eso va a doler.. mejor me bua ver ke onda con la tercera parte XD ia saben.. rivius y todo eso *o* y pesh raiadas y todo eso a zeoss@hotmail.com .. por cierto io soe un Sakura Fan xD es solo una parodia xPP bu bai!.  



End file.
